


Яд кобры

by Streichholz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Mental Institutions, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибалу нужно отыскать способ освободить Уилла из тюрьмы и склонить его на свою сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яд кобры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cobra Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004018) by [Studentxdreams1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studentxdreams1/pseuds/Studentxdreams1). 



Уилл провёл неделю за решеткой в своей новой тюремной камере в Балтиморской государственной больнице для невменяемых преступников. Его считали убийцей вот уже две недели, и большую часть этого времени он провел в попытках приглушить тихий гул в своей голове.

После первого визита Ганнибала, Уилл заявил, что не хотел бы, чтобы кто-либо еще видел его, и придерживался этого решения до сих пор.  
Они отвернулись от него, веря, что он совершил все эти абсурдные убийства с каннибализмом, так что он имел полное право отвернуться от всех в ответ, поэтому и отвергал любые контакты.

Это было мелочью, ему казалось, что подобные мелочи — всё, что у него осталось.

Когда в шесть часов утра загорелся свет, Уилла проинформировали о том, что больница, наконец, составила план, по которому ему придется жить некоторое время.

Уиллу не было ясно, зачем им потребовалось на это целых две недели. Ему казалось, что у пациентов не такой уж большой выбор занятий в психиатрической лечебнице. Им не разрешали выходить из камеры, кроме как для пары минут упражнений во избежании атрофии, или же для консультации, если кто-то хотел потратить свое время и деньги на терапевта.

Уилл терпеливо ждал, лёжа на своей койке на боку, и рассматривал стену, положив голову на неожиданно мягкую подушку.

Уже остывший, забытый завтрак лежал на полу, и Уилл надеялся, что кто-нибудь придет и заберет его — в соответствии с новым расписанием, каким бы оно ни было.

Однако открывшего дверь санитара интересовал сам Уилл, а вовсе не его брошенная бумажная тарелка.

— Мистер Грэм? — спросил мужчина.

Он был афро-американцем и выглядел старше Уилла, но не настолько, чтобы называть мужчину в тюремном комбинезоне «мистером». — Я здесь для того, чтобы сопроводить вас в другую часть здания. 

Несколько помощников появились рядом с мужчиной.

— Пожалуйста, развернитесь и положите руки на стену.

Уилл сглотнул. Он был наслышан о том, что позволяют себе санитары в психиатрических лечебницах и знал что жалобы нестабильных преступников обычно игнорируются. Теперь Уилл стал одним из таких людей не заслуживающих внимания.

Сильные руки застегнули пояс вокруг его талии. Помощники санитара закрепили ремни идущие от пояса вокруг его запястий и лодыжек, стараясь делать всё, не прикасаясь к Уиллу и не задевая его. Уилл же лишь смотрел на серую стену перед собой, не поворачивая головы к мужчинам по обе стороны от него.

— Меня зовут Барни, мистер Грэм. Я знаю, что вы здесь новый человек, и это всё, должно быть, кажется вам странным, но я постараюсь помочь, насколько смогу, — говорящий мужчина появился в поле зрения Уилла. — Вам не больно?

Уилл на секунду приоткрыл рот, но, так и не сказав ничего, закрыл его. Он не мог найти нужные слова, да и вообще не был уверен, разрешено ли ему говорить.

— Н-нет, — всё же ответил узник, — всё... — он едва не сказал «отлично», — в порядке.

— Хорошо, — голос мужчины звучал искренне. — Пожалуйста, повернитесь, и мы сопроводим вас... С вашим завтраком что-то не так, мистер Грэм? Я могу сказать, чтобы вам принесли что-нибудь еще, если эта еда вам не понравилась.

— Я просто не был голоден. Но спасибо что предложили.

Один из санитаров схватился за цепь, когда они вывели Уилла из комнаты и повел его по узкому проходу между двумя линиями на полу.  
Уилл не сводил с них глаз. Один раз он оступился, когда санитар, держащий цепь, потянул чуть сильнее, и его нога пересекла линию. Уилл мог бы оступиться снова, но теперь он старался держаться в самом центре отведенной для него дорожки. 

Мужчина не старался даже приблизительно запомнить путь которым его вели. Он знал верхние этажи и часть восточного крыла благодаря предыдущим визитам, но сейчас ему казалось, что они находятся в подвале южной части. Впрочем, даже если бы он находился в знакомой части здания, он не пытался бы бежать. Куда бы и к кому бы он не направился — его отправят обратно в лечебницу.

Через некоторое время они остановились и подождали пока третий санитар откроет дверь. В помещщении в которое они вошли было теплее чем в остальной больнице. Здесь было почти душно. Уилл поднял взгляд, заметив что мужчина, идущий перед ним, остановился, и повернулся, чтобы двое других подвели и усадили Уилла на неудобное сидение. Они прикрепили его цепи к металлической петле в полу и к ручкам кресла.  
Барни снова положил ладонь на плечо Уилла.

— Мы будем прямо за дверью, а прием у доктора не будет длиться долго. Не волнуйтесь.

Уилл кивнул, глядя куда-то в пространство между ним и пустым креслом.

— Спасибо, Барни.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Грэм.

Узник на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он слышал, как трое людей покинули комнату, и постарался расслабиться, насколько это было возможно, сидя в неудобном кресле в кандалах. Происходящее в коридоре было теперь ему не слышно — стены комнаты были довольно толстыми, и единственным, что слышал Уилл, было тихое гудение камеры наблюдения, расположенной над ним.

Чувство изоляции здесь было намного сильнее, чем в его тесной камере, которая в эту минуту стала казаться мужчине его убежищем. Эта комната была безликой, без намёка на уют. Уилл нахмурился. Ничего хорошего в этой комнате происходить не могло.

Дверь открылась, и Уилл посмотрел в сторону открытого коридора сквозь отросшую челку. Сначала он видел лишь пустоту коридора, а потом, какой-то человек все-таки появился в дверном проёме.

Лампы в комнате допросов были куда ярче, чем снаружи, в холле, и доктора Чилтона ослепил резкий свет. Он весь казался бледным и измученным, а под его глазами четко вырисовывались синяки. Он шел, выпрямив спину и обхватив одной рукой живот, а другой слегка опираясь о стену.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грэм.

— Доктор Чилтон, — ответил Уилл, не удивляясь ничему, кроме того, как безучастно прозвучал его голос.

Расстегнув пуговицы своего тёмно-зеленого пиджака, Чилтон медленно и осторожно опустился на стул.

— Прошу прощения за задержку в решении некоторых проблем. Я хотел бы лично следить за вашим лечением.

— Вам разрешили вернуться после того, как вас... выпотрошили?

_Это_ , решил Грэм, было неожиданно. Враждебность, резкий тон и эти язвительные слова. Это было не то, что он планировал произносить. Но Уилл не чувствовал себя виноватым, так как он вообще не славился умением говорить то, что необходимо, да и две недели в одиночной камере не намного улучшили его навыки общения.

— Верно, — согласился Чилтон. Его манера поведения раздражала, особенно когда он откинулся на стул и вытянул ноги вперед. Было предельно ясно, что он с большим удовольствием сидел бы в своём офисе в удобном кресле с опорой для поясницы и ног, чтобы не приходилось напрягаться там, где находились швы.  
Уилл почувствовал себя немного виноватым за участь управляющего больницей. Было ясно, что он пришел сюда ради Уилла — хотя бы потому, что он наплевал, как на собственное удобство, так и на то, что его лечение из-за несоблюдения режима, могло затянуться. Но всё же главной задачей для него было самому задокументировать то, как Уилл постепенно опускался всё ниже.

Его преданность амбициям определенно впечатляла, но помимо этого вызывала лишь презрение.

— Я думал, — Чилтон говорил с присущим ему высокомерием, — что вы оцените мой благородный жест. — Он покрутил кольцо на своём пальце. — Из двух зол выбирай меньшее, как говорится.

Уилл отвел глаза и опустил взгляд. Он не считал Чилтона злом, но ему бы не хотелось, чтобы доктор знал об этом.

Молчание немного затянулось и Чилтон сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем прервать его.

— Правда в том, что это — меньшее, что я мог для вас сделать. У нескольких психиатров буквально слюни текли, когда они слышали о том, что вы прибудете в больницу. Невозможно устоять перед перспективой, наконец, проникнуть в вашу голову.

— Хотите сказать, я у вас в долгу за спасение?

— Нет, мистер Грэм. Я считаю, это я обязан вам за кое-какое дельце. Если бы не ваш уникальный талант, я был бы оставлен на растерзание двоим волкам, — он вздрогнул, — так сказать. Волк, которого вам удалось усмирить даже в лихорадочном бреду. Я был поражен и очень благодарен, когда услышал об этом.

— Я... не помню этого. 

Его взгляд поднялся к Чилтону, ожидая увидеть в на его лице некое разочарование собственной неспособностью проанализировать прогрессирование болезни. Однако Чилтон лишь кивнул и выглядел крайне доброжелательным.

— Это, должно быть, невероятно трудно. Быть неспособным вспомнить, делали вы или нет те вещи, из-за которых оказались здесь.

Уилл постарался сдержать раздраженное шипение. Даже если он не мог вспомнить того, что происходило перед каждой его госпитализацией (первой — после убийства Гидеона, и второй, которая сопровождалась его арестом), он знал, что не совершал те преступления, в которых его обвиняли.

— Это неважно, — пробормотал он.

— Разве?

Заключенный вскинул голову.

— Именно, — подтвердил он, — неважно. Все были более чем готовы поверить в то, что я убил всех этих женщин, — он сделал глубокий вдох, сдерживая истерический смешок. — Я думаю, это моя вина — я положил начало их подозрениям. Я уверен, на их месте я бы тоже считал себя виновным.

— Но вы не считаете.

Уилл снова отвел взгляд, не видя необходимости кивать в знак того, что он отстаивает свою позицию.

— Если это вам поможет, я тоже не считаю.

Вскинув голову, Уилл уставился на Чилтона. В его глазах, как и всегда, читалась холодная расчетливость и высокомерие, но выражение его лица говорило о том что жизнь его хоть чему то да научила. Хотя было трудно определить, действительно ли он верит в невиновность Уилла или же убеждает себя в этом для собственной выгоды.

Может быть Чилтон не хотел признаваться в том, что он верит в виновность Уилла, потому что ему не хотелось повторить судьбу Гидеона.  
Впрочем, даже если вера доктора в невиновность Уилла была фальшивой, это всё еще было наиболее приятным известием, с тех пор как Уилл узнал свой диагноз.

— В самом деле?

Чилтон надменно кивнул.

— Конечно же, это не значит, что я отпущу вас. Я не могу просто аннулировать решение судьи. Я слышал, что разбирательство было выставлено не в лучшем свете, и мне жаль, что вам приходится нести ответственность за это.

— Но вы не жалеете о результате, — заявил Уилл.

Несмотря на то, что это не был вопрос, и Чилтон наверняка это знал, уголки его губ поднялись, и он сменил положение, теперь опираясь локтем о подлокотник.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Однако обстоятельства неутешительны. Вы так много сделали для меня, а я не могу отплатить ничем лучше своего присутствия рядом с вами.

Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно его поставили лицом к лицу с хищником, который выжидает пока он повернется спиной, чтобы напасть. В один миг бывший профайлер был не прочь пойти иным путём. Ему было нечего терять.

— Это... очень заботливо с вашей стороны, я думаю.

— Что ж, — в глазах Чилтона мелькнуло разочарование, присущее десятилетнему мальчишке, который не сумел добиться нужной реакции, — не за что.

— Я не имел в виду... — начал Уилл. — Спасибо вам. За то, что верите мне, конечно же, но я не хочу никакой терапии... или еще чего-то подобного. Я просто хочу оставаться в своей камере.

— Боюсь, у вас нет выбора, мистер Грэм. Регулярный психоанализ является необходимым для всех заключенных. Однако я не могу принуждать вас к сотрудничеству.

— Я буду благодарен, если вы не станете этого делать.

Чилтон сухо засмеялся.

— Полагаю, в мире не так много людей, которые могли бы принудить вас делать что-либо против вашей воли. Но с учетом вашего нынешнего положения...

— Конечно.

— Но у нас есть общепринятые порядки, которых вы обязаны придерживаться. Важная часть дневного расписания состоит в том, что вы должны завтракать в шесть тридцать каждое утро. И не имею ничего против насильственного кормления пациента, если это сохранит ему жизнь. Я также принял решение о том, что мы будем, — его речь сопровождалась ленивой жестикуляцией, — встречаться через день, — он слегка поморщился, — или так часто, как я смогу себе позволить.

— Хорошо.

— В восемь утра у вас будут ежедневные упражнения. Под присмотром, естественно, но вы сможете выходить во двор. Не многие имеют такую возможность.

— Потому что вы считаете меня невиновным, — повторил Уилл, пытаясь, возможно, заставить себя самого поверить в это.

Чилтон поднял голову и оценивающе посмотрел на Уилла. Он чуть съехал на стуле, прежде чем медленно подняться, что явно приносило ему мучения. Он старался ничем не выражать свою боль, но его дыхание сбилось.

Он опустил взгляд к прикованному Уиллу.

— Да, мистер Грэм, я верю в это, — он выпрямился, насколько это было возможно. — Я понимаю, что вы настроены несколько враждебно по отношению ко мне, но, надеюсь, мы придем к взаимопониманию. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ваша жизнь здесь была хуже, чем должна быть.

Уилл опустил взгляд, разглядывая ботинки Чилтона.

— Хорошо, — повторил он, не зная, что еще можно сказать.

— Я слышал, вы отказываетесь от посетителей.

— Я пока не готов видеться с кем-либо, — признался Уилл, недовольный тем, что ему приходится признаваться в своей уязвимости. 

— Есть несколько людей, которые требуют встречи с вами. После того, как Джек Кроуфорд запугал управляющего и всех сотрудников больницы, они звонили мне едва ли не в истерике. Я настоятельно рекомендую вам разрешить посещения ради безопасности персонала, если не ради вашей собственной.  
Уилл кивнул, равнодушно понимая, что это был не совет, а скорее приказ.

***

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем кому-либо разрешили посещать Уилла. Определенные дни были отведены для посетителей в разных секторах, и Уилл встревоженно сидел на кровати, часто моргая из-за того, что по каким-то причинам свет стал более ярким и бьющим в глаза.

Над дверью внутри и снаружи камеры были расположены яркие лампы, которые освещали коридор и небольшой складной стул, на котором доктор Чилтон обычно сидел во время их непродуктивных встреч.

За день до визита Уиллу сообщали об этом. После того, как он услышал о напуганном персонале, Уилл полагал, что первым, кто придёт к нему, будет Джек, и мысленно продумал безопасные альтернативы развития беседы, чтобы выдать как можно меньше информации.

Мужчина никогда не был силён в беседах, но после нескольких сеансов с Чилтоном он научился говорить не много, но ровно достаточно для того, чтобы заставить самодовольного собеседника почувствовать собственное превосходство.

Этот метод должен был подойти и для того, чтобы усмирить беспокойство Джека, и Уилл был решительно настроен на то, чтобы казаться здоровым, а не сумасшедшим убийцей. Насколько это было возможно.

От других людей, точно так же запертых в больнице для душевнобольных, его отделяло несколько камер, так что его не беспокоила нестабильность других пациентов. Несмотря на то что расстояние предполагало, что Уилл не будет слышать, что именно они говорят, их постоянное бормотание создавало фоновый шум на протяжении всего дня.

Ночью, когда мужчина старался заснуть, он почти мог убедить себя в том, что эти звуки издают его псы, пытаясь найти себе местечко поудобнее. Позже, когда звуки почти успокаивались, Уилл знал, что кто-то ещё ходит по коридору. Можно было бы предположить, что это санитары — но звук шагов был слишком медленным, для вечно спешащих куда то санитаров и всё же слишком быстрым для ещё не оправившегося от раны доктора Чилтона. Всё было бы ничего, пока звук не послышался в паре камер от Уилла. Тихий шорох одежды человека, идущего в его сторону. Уилл подумал, что это было похоже скорее на Ганнибала, чем на Джека — только Ганнибал мог идти настолько бесшумно.

Уилл опустил взгляд, так чтобы не видеть, как человек встал в нескольких метрах от него. Он только слышал звук чужих шагов и резкий скрип складного стула, прогнувшегося под тяжестью тела. Он не хотел начинать разговор первым, так как был бесполезен в разговорах со всеми кроме Чилтона. Хотя и несомненно, нуждался в неком общении. Но не с Ганнибалом. Не с кем-либо из знакомых.

— Здравствуйте, Уилл.

Мужчина зажмурился и постарался не дрожать. Он не собирался оказывать Ганнибалу тёплый прием, как тот что от него требовался, когда его держали взаперти перед судебным разбирательством. Этот человек больше не заслуживает прежнего уважения.

— Доктор Лектер, — ответил он, по-прежнему глядя на ровный пол.

— С вами здесь хорошо обращались? — доктор, казалось, не был удивлён тем, что Уилл отказывался идти на контакт.

— Достаточно. С точки зрения приюта для психов.

На секунду воцарилась тишина.

— Это больница, Уилл, а не приют. Вас поместили сюда не для того, чтобы вы зачахли. Я бы не позволил этого.

— Вы отправили меня сюда.

—  _Нет_ , — резко ответил Ганнибал, заставив Уилла вздрогнуть и поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него впервые за столько недель. — Вы здесь потому, что убийства Хоббса так тяжело повлияли на вас, что вы уничтожили его и позволили ему уничтожить вас. 

— Да, верно, — Уилл помнил это с его суда.

— Вы должны избавиться от Хоббса и, возможно, других людей, которые повлияли на вас.

Уилл закрыл глаза и с досадой сжал переносицу пальцами. Он мог сказать, что это энцефалит повлиял на его сознание, но, так как этот его аргумент было отклонен, он не видел смысла в том, чтобы снова мучить себя и проходить всё заново.

— Вы в порядке?

Уилл покачал головой.

— У меня болит голова, — честно ответил он. — Они не собираются возвращать мне очки.

— Я полагаю, это обычная меры предосторожности, — сказал Ганнибал, и в его тоне слышалось сочувствие. — Всё, что может использоваться как оружие, изымают.

Уилл горько засмеялся.

— Да, я просил вернуть их вчера. Они не так боятся, что я использую их в качестве оружия, как того, что я наврежу самому себе.

Он уставился на Ганнибала, который смотрел на него с каменным лицом, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Доктор Чилтон считает, что вы не представляете опасности для окружающих?

Уилл дернулся, и улыбнулся, чуть обнажив зубы.

— Нет. Он считает, что я не убивал этих людей, — твёрдо сказал он.

Ганнибал нахмурился:  
— И вы ему верите?

— Да, — солгал Уилл.

Поджав губы, Ганнибал недоверчиво кивнул. Уилл почувствовал, как будто его мысли начали утекать, и от этого волосы на загривке встали дыбом, но не понимал, почему это происходит.

— Вам не кажется, что, возможно, доктор Чилтон сказал это лишь для того, чтобы завоевать ваше доверие? Вы всегда были враждебно настроены против него, а сейчас он имеет над вами власть. Он находился в таком же положении, совсем недавно, и это привело к тому, что его выпотрошили.

— Вы считаете, что он притворяется.

— Я уверен в этом.

Уилл почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок гнева. Он грозил перерасти в страх, и Уилл не понимал откуда вдруг взялось столь острое чувство и почему оно ощущалось так отчетливо. Поэтому решил игнорировать его.

Пока что.

— А вы нет? У Чилтона, может быть, куда меньше поводов доверять мне, чем вам, но это не он давал показания на суде, называя меня психопатом, который не способен контролировать собственные мысли.

— Это были _не мои_ слова, Уилл.

— С таким же успехом они могли бы быть вашими, — мужчина отвёл взгляд, понимая, что, наверное, звучит как обиженный ребёнок, и что Ганнибал сейчас раздражён куда больше, чем когда-либо за всё время их знакомства. Но это его не слишком волновало. — У меня куда больше причин верить ему, чем вам прямо сейчас, — сказал он, глядя на побитую стену. — Во всяком случае, я хотя бы знаю, чего Чилтон от меня хочет.

На секунду повисло молчание, а после послышался скрип стула, когда Ганнибал поднялся. Это движение не было неожиданным, оно было выполнено изящно и плавно, как и все движения присущие Ганнибалу. Однако Уилл всё равно вздрогнул и отодвинулся.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вам стало лучше. Это всё, чего я хочу.

***

После нескольких сеансов с Чилтоном Уилл так привык к небольшой комнате для допросов, что любое отклонение от привычных мест заставляло его сердце пропускать удар и спазмом сдавливало горло.

— Б-барни?

— Всё в порядке, мистер Грэм, — рядом с ним послышалось успокаивающее бормотание, — у доктора Чилтона трудный день, так что он хочет увидеться с вами в своём кабинете.

Уилл кивнул. Он помнил, что обязательные сеансы Гидеона с Чилтоном проходили в кабинете. Он надеялся, что это показатель доверия, так как ему позволят находиться в месте, где нельзя было приковать его к стулу. Это было попыткой создать иллюзию равенства между ними.

— Грэм, — поприветствовал его Чилтон, — присядьте.

Он расположился в своём кресле, а его лицо блестело от пота. Уилл попытался заставить себя не сочувствовать ему, но понимал, что возвращаться к работе и привычной жизни после того, как из тебя вырезали внутренние органы, должно быть невероятно трудно.

— Вы выглядите не слишком хорошо.

— Мне назначили новые обезболивающие, — Чилтон поморщился, а после притворно улыбнулся. — И они не слишком помогают.

— Я вижу.

— Слышал, у вас вчера был посетитель.

Уилл кивнул. Барни и другие вышли из комнаты, как только усадили заключенного в кресло напротив Чилтона. Уиллу это казалось странным, так как он знал, что охрана присутствовала в кабинете, когда у доктора были незапланированные сеансы с Гидеоном.

Он должен был чувствовать опасность, оставаясь с пациентом один на один, особенно, когда вред от предыдущего был ещё так заметен. 

Может быть, Ганнибал ошибался.

— Я полагаю, вы стояли за этим.

— Я думал, так будет лучше.

Уилл утвердился в своём мнении, что Чилтон не знает, что лучше в его состоянии, тогда как все обстоятельства указывали на то, что он был единственным, кто понимал, что происходит.

Он отмахнулся от этих мыслей и продолжил:  
— Вы сказали, что Джек изводил персонал, требуя встречи со мной. Так почему же не Джек, а Ганнибал оказался моим первым посетителем?

— У Джека есть над вами определенная власть. Я не думал, что вы оцените его присутствие так высоко, как доктора Лектера, — губы Чилтона изогнулись в фальшивой полуулыбке. — Я ошибся, приняв такое решение? — самодовольно спросил он.

— Нет, — Уилл посмотрел в сторону, — вы не ошиблись.

Он закрыл глаза на секунду, пытаясь игнорировать образ Аланы, появившийся в мыслях.

— Но я не был готов встретиться с Ганнибалом. Кто-то другой был бы лучше.

— Прекрасная мисс Блум?

— Доктор Блум.

— Да, конечно, — Чилтон откинулся на спинку кресла. — Вам было бы куда приятнее смотреть на нее, я уверен. Но, оценив ваши отношения с доктором Блум, мы решили повременить с вашей встречей. В интересах вас обоих.

Уилл слабо поморщился, но, так как он смотрел в пол, то не мог бы сказать, заметил ли это Чилтон. Он не пропустил употребление множественного числа и задумался о том, кто бы мог повлиять на Чилтона в таких решениях.

Возможно, Джек, но скорее всего Ганнибал.

Если он был готов потратить время, но всё таки получить разрешение Чилтона на лечение Уилла, то, возможно, Ганнибал действительно заботится о его благополучии. Возможно, это действительно лучшее место для него, и ему стоит прекратить борьбу с неизбежностью этой ситуации и принять предложенную помощь.

Несмотря на то, что Уилл верил что невиновен, он не был столь самонадеян чтобы отрицать тот факт , что нуждается в помощи.

Просто он не хотел принимать ее от Чилтона.

— Во всяком случае, визит Ганнибала лучше, чем Фредди Лаундс, — признал Уилл. — Уверен, она просто с ума от нетерпения сходит.

— Более того, она невероятно расстроена тем, что я не раскрываю ей врачебные тайны, — доктор склонил голову вперёд — это единственное, что он мог сделать, не двигаясь всем телом. — Вы можете доверять мне, Уилл. Я отвечаю за ваше лечение, и это очень большая ответственность.

— Верно, но что, если вы ошибаетесь? Если я ошибаюсь, и я не невиновен? Что случится тогда?

— Очень сомневаюсь в этом, — произнёс Чилтон, пытаясь скрыть фальшь. — Вы могли быть, — _дискредитированы,_  — сбиты с толку своими психическими расстройствами и неврозами, но вы отлично понимаете, кем являетесь. Я не вижу смысла сомневаться в том, что вы являетесь тем, кем себя считаете.  
Уилл кивнул. Он никогда не думал, что согласится с доктором Чилтоном в чем-то, что касается пациентов его лечебницы, но именно в этом он склонен был согласиться с травмированным психиатром.

Мужчина достаточно контролировал себя, чтобы точно знать, что он не убивал всех этих людей, тем более, так, как ему это приписывали. Но, по правде говоря, это было единственным, а чем он был уверен.

Но даже в таком случае была одна... жертва, и Уилл не был наверняка уверен в том, что она умерла не от его рук.

Рука Уилла инстинктивно поднялась, чтобы почесать ухо. Таким образом он пытался избавиться от привычки постоянно поправлять несуществующие очки.  
Он не хотел, чтобы у доктора были по его поводу какие-то сомнения. Он был так же уверен в невиновности Уилла, как в своё время Гидеон был уверен в том, что он являлся Потрошителем, в то время когда он впервые встретился с профайлером.

Вопреки этому, ощущение что ему доверяют было чуждым, и вызывало у Уилла странные чувства, которые он не испытывал уже много лет.  
Так что заключенный не стал озвучивать свои сомнения.

***

— Вы думаете, доктор Чилтон будет относиться к вам иначе, если вы будете честны с ним?

Уилл перевёл взгляд на Ганнибала, сидевшего по ту сторону решётки. Он не рассказывал своему бывшему психиатру о своих разговорах с Чилтоном или же о сомнениях относительно него. Заданный ему вопрос лишь доказывал то, что Чилтон и Ганнибал встречались и сравнивали свои данные у него за спиной.

— Что?

Он бы наверняка выругал себя за неумение красноречиво выражаться, если бы это не было самым уклончивым вариантом ответа, который он только мог придумать.

— Я понимаю, что вы не до конца честны с доктором Чилтонос. Вы сомневаетесь в том, стоит ли озвучивать свои мысли, боясь осуждения. Это обычный страх, но он никогда не был вам присущ, Уилл. Вы никогда не боялись показать, что вы являетесь собой или кем-то иным.

— Я никогда не был заключён в тюрьму за множественные убийства.

— Конечно же, вы правы, — доктор Лектер окинул взглядом всё, что его окружало, беглым взглядом. — У вас никогда не было подобного опыта, но вы всегда боялись тюрьмы, не так ли?

Уилл кивнул.

— Вы не заслужили того, чтобы быть здесь.

Это заключение должно было шокировать Уилла своей неожиданностью, но вместо этого оно заставило его напрячься, ввергнув в состояние молчаливой и злой настороженности. Эти слова были сказаны в обыденном тоне, который никогда не использовался Ганнибалом без особой надобности, и на секунду Уиллу показалось, что он почти сумел понять, что имел в виду Лектер.

Но это ощущение немедленно ускользнуло.

— Что?

— Вы не заслужили того, чтобы быть здесь, Уилл.

— Вы давали показания против меня на суде. Вы считаете, что я виновен.

— Да, — Ганнибал, который до этого момента сидел, положив ногу на ногу, сменил свою изящную позицию и подался вперёд. — Но Уилл, я не считаю вас плохим человеком. Эти действия не были вашими, они принадлежали Хоббсу. Хотя мне не кажется что убийство автоматически делает человека плохим.  
Уилл кашлянул, сдерживая смешок.

— Мне всегда казалось, что одно является следствием другого.

Ганнибал сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Является ли способность сдерживать себя от убийства окружающих определяющей чертой хорошего человека?

— Что ж... Нет.

— Нет. Если задуматься, то многие люди бывают подлыми грубыми и заносчивыми. Пусть они не убивают, но их  _нельзя_ назвать хорошими. Может ли такое утверждение применяться в противоположном направлении? Вы могли убивать, Уилл, но у вас доброе сердце.

Посетитель встал и направился в сторону Уилла.

Он был так близко к стеклу, что, стоя прямо, почти прикасался к барьеру костяшками пальцев.

— Ваши действия не заставили меня перестать уважать вас. Я всё еще считаю вас... другом, Уилл, — несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, от дыхания доктора стекло запотело. — Я надеюсь, что вы считаете так же.

***

Уилл покрепче обнял свою подушку без наволочки. Ему давали лекарства от головной боли, появившейся из-за отсутствия очков, но они же делали Уилла невероятно вялым.

Ночные кошмары почти не мучали Уилла с того дня, как он попал в психиатрическую лечебницу, и это было странно, но это увы не значило, что теперь он больше спал. Остальные пациенты часто кричали во сне, заставляя Уилла вздрагивать и тревожа его и без того чуткий сон.  
Большинство ночей Уилл мог проспать пару часов, а пробуждения были похожи на попытки пробраться сквозь огромный слой желатина. И каждое утро Уилл понимал, что ему что-то снилось, но не мог вспомнить, что именно.

Это почти разочаровывало. Уиллу хотелось бы знать, чем его мысли заняты в то время, когда они не полны крови и оленей.

И какое-то странное чувство, словно играя с мыслями Уилла, не позволяло ему уснуть. Он не мог наверняка сказать, почему слова Ганнибала так его поразили, или же с какой стати ему кажется, что у Лектера всё ещё есть какая-то тайна, которую Уилл не мог разгадать.

К тому же, кроме тревожного ощущения, которое оставил после себя визит Ганнибала, день подарил Уиллу некое подобие призмы, через которую он мог изучать себя.

Это постепенно успокаивало мужчину, но мысли сменяли одна другую слишком быстро, чтобы позволить сделать хоть какие-то выводы.

Уилл понимал, что сказанное многое значит для Ганнибала и, наверное, должно иметь не меньшее значение для него самого, но не понимал, какое именно.  
Слова доктора относились не только к заключению. Наверняка, они относились ко всей жизни Уилла, и он тщетно пытался понять смысл, вложенный Ганнибалом в ту фразу.

Мужчина лег на бок, закрыл глаза и попытался забыться в медикаментозном дурмане.

Отчасти, Уилл мог поверить, что Ганнибал действительно мог чувствовать к нему некого рода уважение и доверие. У Лектера была к нему какая-то странная привязанность и терпимость, которых остальные люди, видимо, не удостоились. Возможно, причиной его слов не были всяческие психологические уловки. Может, они вызваны обычной человеческой привязанностью к Уиллу?

Или может, Ганнибал просто пытался оправдать деяния Уилла. Он не из тех людей, которые стали бы отрицать то, что друг мог совершить убийство, но он просто мог пытаться оправдать их дружбу.

Для Уилла было невероятно важным то, как много Ганнибал думал об этом и пытался отыскать возможность позаботиться о нём, пусть и считал его виновным.  
Даже несмотря на то, что недоверие со стороны Ганнибала было неприятным ударом, это было куда лучше, чем то, чего Уилл удостоился от остальных.  
Может быть, Уилл был некой слабостью для своего психиатра.

_Друга_ , поправил себя Уилл, не психиатра.

Пока он был здесь, мужчина понял, что Чилтон был психиатром, а Ганнибал — другом. Тот, кто не должен был приходить сюда, чтобы навестить его, тот, кто не обязан был убеждать Уилла в том, что всё ещё волнуется о нём. Но продолжал это делать.

Несмотря на то, что поначалу он считал, что Чилтону доверять нельзя, мужчина также понял, что между ними образовалась некая форма доверия. Ведь доктор Чилтон был единственным человеком, который по-прежнему верил, что Уилл не убивал этих девушек, даже несмотря на провалы в его памяти. Так же напрашивался вывод, что пока Уилл сам считает себя виновным другие тоже будут верить в то, что он способен на убийство.

В конце концов, он убил Хоббса.

Уилл вспомнил своё стыдливое признание в том, что, убив этого каннибала, он ощутил некую власть.

Он признался в этом Ганнибалу. Тому, кто знал о нём намного больше других и имел куда больше причин утверждать, что Уилл болен и способен на убийство, чем кто-либо из знакомых бывшего профайлера.

Перевернувшись, Уилл уткнулся лицом в подушку и вздохнул.

***

— Мне жаль.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Я понимаю, почему вы хотите, чтобы Ганнибал проводил с вами беседы. Однако мне стоит предупредить, что если он согласится, все сеансы будут записаны, и я буду просматривать их. Ничего не будет утверждено без моего согласия, так что... Так что если это попытка дистанцироваться от меня и моего лече...

— Нет, ничего подобного. Просто... Просто я чувствую себя комфортнее с доктором Лектером. Он мой бывший психиатр, и мы уже достигли, — Уилл помедлил, — взаимопонимания.

— Что ж, это разумно. Но пока вы здесь, я буду продолжать следить за вашим лечением.

— Да, я знаю.

***

Ганнибал выглядел менее расслабленно, и даже напряженно, находясь в тесной комнате для консультаций. Он с неприязнью посмотрел на цепи, которыми Уилл был прикован к столу, но не сказал охранникам ничего о том, чтобы их снять.

— Я был удивлён, — начал доктор, — когда вы пожелали встретиться со мной в такой... интимной обстановке.

Уилл нервно осмотрел комнату, и его взгляд привлекла камера над ними.

— Я бы не стал говорить об «интимности», доктор.

— Ведь теперь мы можем общаться друг с другом, не имея преграды в виде решёток или стекла.

Медленно сглотнув, Уилл не стал возражать.

— Я бы сказал, что это вернуло нашему общению если не доверие, то некую непринужденность.

— Нет, — пробормотал Уилл, — не доверие.

Ганнибал кивнул, записав то, что произнёс Уилл. Он скрестил ноги и откинулся на спинку стула, его нога мимолетно коснулась Уилла, оставив неприятное ощущение где-то под кожей. Уилл был бы рад не реагировать на это, но странное ощущение прикосновения действовало едва ли не гипнотически.

Уилл никогда не был любителем физических контактов, за исключением нескольких кратких связей ему нечем было похвастаться, но после стольких недель без контактов с людьми, слабого прикосновения ткани дорогих брюк к его тюремному комбинезону было достаточно, чтобы пробудить в нём желание потянуться к Ганнибалу. Просто потому что он мог это сделать. Сейчас это казалось странным, ведь за все те сеансы, когда Уилл сидел напротив Ганнибала, он ни разу не хотел прикоснуться к нему.

Ганнибал всегда казался таким неприступным.

Уилл сделал заключение,что и он был таким же для Ганнибала, но совершенно по другим причинам.

— Ну что ж, начнем?

***

Спустя несколько сеансов с Ганнибалом, Уилл почувствовал, что возвращается к прежней жизни. Он не мог быть полностью откровенным, но сейчас Уилл сомневался, что хоть кто-то, кроме Ганнибала будет его слушать. Учитывая то, кем он был и где находился.

Очевидно, Ганнибал это понимал, так как старался расслабиться едва ли не сильнее, чем было дозволено. Если раньше он говорил вкрадчиво, убеждая Уилла в чём-то или провоцируя его, то сейчас, казалось, он был рад уже тому, что мог вести с Уиллом беседу или же отчасти позволять ему участвовать в расследованиях. Ганнибал лишь время от времени задавал определённые вопросы, например, о том, как Уилла содержали, бывали ли у него кошмары, и хотел ли он увидеться с Джеком или Аланой.

Уилл обычно отвечал уклончиво или отрицательно.

Он всё ещё был уверен в том, что не хотел видеть никого, кроме Ганнибала. Он считал, что замаскированная под больницу тюрьма угнетала и без авторитета Джека или недовольства Аланы.

Они оба могли с лёгкостью прийти сюда, однако Уилл понимал, что больше не мог доверять никому из них. Они были сильными личностями, но позволили предрассудкам затмить их разум, позволили себе безоговорочно верить в ту ложь, которой их кормили.

Ганнибал был другим. Он сумел рассмотреть все преступления спокойно, используя логику, и довольно скоро он ясно осознал, кем Уилл являлся на самом деле.  
Ганнибал был сильнее, чем кто-либо из людей, окружавший Уилла в его мире.

***

Справа послышались чужие слабые голоса.

Они были более спокойными, чем у других узников в окружении Уилла, и доносились из коридора. Кто-то, как определил Уилл, вёл разговор, спускаясь по лестнице, ведущей к решетчатым дверям. Должно быть, говорили достаточно громко, ведь Уилл сумел их уловить, а слышимость в больнице была не из лучших.

Один из мужчин заговорил тише, когда они приблизились к решётке, которая вела в коридор с камерами. Несмотря на то, что теперь голоса были приглушены, Уилл мог определить, кому они принадлежат. Один — несомненно, Джеку. Второй, который был не таким тихим и более отчётливым, похоже, принадлежал Чилтону.

Решетка с лязгом отодвинулась, когда эти двое получили доступ к коридору.

Мужчины негромко переговаривались, прежде чем один из них, Джек, оживлённо направился в сторону камеры Уилла.

Уилл сдвинулся к изголовью кровати, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от прозрачной перегородки.

Он на секунду посчитал, что это могло быть идеей Ганнибала. Пусть Уилл и говорил своему психиатру, что пока не готов к подобным столкновениям, Ганнибал время от времени создавал ситуации, которые были не слишком приятными для Уилла, но с которыми, Лектер был уверен, пациент справился бы.

Спустя мгновение Уилл понял, что ошибся в своём предположении.

Ганнибал бы не стал так поступать сейчас, когда они начали осторожно возобновлять... да что бы они не возобновляли. Скорее уж Чилтон прослушал их беседы и разрешил Джеку прийти, что стало бы ударом для Уилла и доказало его преимущество над Ганнибалом в сеансах с Уиллом.

Уилл поджал губы.

Часть его понимала, что пора встретиться с Джеком. Он думал, что это произойдёт куда раньше и готовился к тому, что придётся разговаривать с Кроуфордом. В теории, он должен был чувствовать себя куда увереннее, чем тогда, когда поначалу думал, что Джек придёт к нему.

Но этого не было.

Уилл не открывал глаза, пока шаги не стихли.

Не было скрипа дешёвого складного стула, и Уилл не помнил, чтобы его хотя бы приносили. В таком случае, возможно, визит Джека не запланированный, но всё ещё был Чилтон, чьё слово решающее по отношению к тем, кто мог прийти к Уиллу.

— Уилл.

Не столько приветствие, сколько требование, с намёком на скрытый вопрос. Уилл едва заметно скривился.

— Джек, — сказал он, глядя на собственные колени.

— Мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов. Ты готов на них ответить?

— От моего ответа что-то зависит?

Джек хмыкнул.

— Нет. Я думал, что приду позже, но ты должен поговорить со мной сейчас.

— Отлично. Говори.

— Мы нашли тело.

— И что? — Уилл поднял раздраженный взгляд, а его голос сочился ядом. — Ты считаешь, я совершил побег и сделал это?

— Она могла быть подобием двойника Эбигейл.

— Но это _не_  Эбигейл, — отрезал он. — У тебя есть причины полагать, что я убил её. Несмотря на то, — Уилл окинул взглядом свою камеру, — что у меня нет возможности убить кого-либо.

— Мы определили время смерти. Она была убита до твоего ареста. Как раз после того, как ты убил Эбигейл.

— Я не...

— Её нашли лежащей на подушке, набитой волосами Эбигейл, и одетой в её одежду.

Уилл отвёл взгляд, а после снова уставился в пол. Значит, думал он, кто бы ни мучил его, ему показалось, что этого недостаточно. Конечно, это мог быть и он, если время совпадает и остатки Эбигейл действительно там.

Он и вправду мог убить Эбигейл, и даже соглашался с тем, что окружающие верили в ее смерть от его рук, даже если он был непричастен к предыдущим убийствам. Так что, если на месте последнего убийства действительно были найдены останки Эбигейл, тогда, конечно же, он мог быть вовлечён.

Но даже несмотря на его провалы в памяти и возможность того, что на задворках сознания приютился Хоббс, это не было правдой.

— Это был не я, Джек, — он повысил голос, чувствуя сильную дрожь в теле и пытаясь не начать кричать. — И могу сказать это еще много раз.

— Я не знаю, что ответить тебе, Уилл. Всё было сказано раньше, и сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал всё, что вспомнишь об этой девушке.

Послышался звук, словно кто-то ударил по стене, и Уилл поднял испуганный взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Джек прижимает фотографию мертвой девушки к стеклянной перегородке его камеры.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что помнишь, а что нет. И тогда мы вместе решим, что именно ты знаешь.

***

Ганнибал изучал фотографии трупа с отрешенным интересом. Он принёс их на сеанс, но пока не спрашивал мнения Уилла. Лишь спустя долгие мгновения, он сел, опираясь на тонкий подлокотник складного стула.

Они говорили о прежних общих и простых вещах, до тех пор, пока Уилл не осознал, что больше не может видеть это фото и не попытался схватить сего. И почти сразу его движение оборвалось, так как он совсем забыл о сковывавших его цепях.

Уилл выругался и слабо покраснел, понимая, что выставил себя дураком, когда совершил это резкое движение.

Брови Ганнибала приподнялись в удивлении, как будто он предполагал, что Уилл будет настолько ошарашен видом фотографии, что решит её рассмотреть. Он наверняка задумывал это, и Уилл не чувствовал вины насчёт произошедшего. Он изначально знал, что захочет взять в руки фотографию, как только её положили на край стола.

— Вот, — доктор перевернул изображение.

Эта фотография отличалась от той, которую ему показывал Джек. На той изображалось лишь лицо, обычная фотография для объявления о пропаже, сделанная для того, чтобы уберечь родных от вида искалеченного тела.

Эта фотография была с места преступления. На ней было гниющее тело женщины, лежавшей на кровати.Её руки были скрещены на груди, а ладони покоились на плечах — стереотипная поза мертвеца. Её живот был Y-образно вскрыт, как будто аутопсия уже проведена, но внутренности были скрыты.

— Он смеялся над её смертью, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Не похоже.

— Он не питал к ней уважения ни до, ни после смерти.

Он еще немного посмотрел на изображение, прежде чем вытянуть руку так далеко, как мог, чтобы отдать фотографию Ганнибалу.

Тот поднял голову, но не взял фото.

— Хотите увидеть другие?

Уилл поколебался, а после опустил руку.

— Да.

Остальные фотографии Ганнибал достал из тонкой папки для бумаг и без особой осторожности подтолкнул их к пациенту. Уилл почти собрал всё, когда вдруг ощутил прикосновение чужой кожи к его руке. Но он решил сохранять спокойствие.

Были фотографии других улик с места преступления, отчёт об отсутствии уха, с той же стороны, что и у Эбигейл. Несколько фотографий подушки рядом с рулеткой, и одна, заставившая Уилла прекратить беглый просмотр фотографий.

— Какие-нибудь органы остались?

— Нет. Только газеты, которые вы видите.

— Это вырезки из «Тэттлер?»

— Верно, и все о вас. Не стоят и бумаги, на которой они напечатаны.

— В конце концов, мы знаем, как убийца относился к Фрэдди Лаундс. Он бы не стал фаршировать газетными вырезками её труп, если бы уважал.  
Ганнибал кивнул, будучи невероятно спокойным.

— Все газеты были выпущены до того, как вас арестовали. Довольно аппетитно, в сравнении с тем, что писали после.

Уилл отсутствующе кивнул, его мозг работал всё быстрее, куда более интенсивно, чем за всё время, что он находился здесь. Время смерти девушки не опровергает его вину. Статьи после его заключения только сильнее запятнали его имя. Он даже не чувствовал того презрения по отношению к убитой, которое отчетливо виделось в убийстве.

— Это был не я, — снова попытался возразить Уилл. Звучало плоско, а голос не был похож на его собственный, как будто бы кто-то другой говорил его губами. Непроизвольная реакция, наверное, потому что он уже слишком долго защищал себя.

Послышался скрип, когда Ганнибал придвинул стул ближе, опираясь локтями о свои колени, и протянув руки в сторону Уилла.

— Я знаю, что это не вы, — он сделал едва заметный жест в сторону фотографий. — Несмотря на то, что в этом преступлении есть черты, присущие Хоббсу, многие детали не отвечают его способам. Эта девушка сочетает в себе данные, схожие с другими жертвами, но Эбигейл была причиной его психоза.

— Но я не Хоббс.

— Вы соединяете своё сознание с сознанием убийцы, чтобы лучше понимать его, и именно это является причиной ваших преступлений. Если это сделал не Хоббс, то кто ещё?

— Точно не я, — Уилл сказал это немного грубее, чем было дозволено. — Не моими руками и не моим сознанием.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Приблизительно это я и имел в виду, Уилл. Это преступление было совершено сознанием Хоббса. Портреты жертв и вырезанные органы типичны для его убийств. Однако есть много несовпадений. Презрение к телам и столкновение со смертью Эбигейл ему не присущи.

Уилл повернул голову к Ганнибалу.

— То есть, вы не считаете, что я убил её.

Его голос едва не сорвался.

— Я не думаю, — неспешно начал Ганнибал, — что вы или, если пожелаете, одна из ваших личностей совершили это убийство.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Уилл опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать.

Джек не отставал от него больше часа, злясь на то, что Уилл не мог вспомнить ничего, что происходило во время провалов или когда его мозг был поражён энцефалитом. Он был уверен, что глава поведенческого отдела опровергнет его невиновность, как только найдут связь между убийством девушки и смертью Эбигейл.

— Я наверняка пожалею, что спросил, — Уилл говорил, глядя в потолок, но не имел никаких сомнений насчет того, что Ганнибал его слушает, — но значит ли это, что вы не считаете меня убийцей Эбигейл?

После повисла тишина, и Уилл уставился на ноги Ганнибала, боясь поднять взгляд. Он не хотел слышать, что Лектер в нём сомневался. Он только что почувствовал, что в жизни Ганнибала для него есть место только как для заключённого, и никак не для друга.

— Вообще-то я... Просто не отвечайте. Пожалуйста.

Он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Ганнибал спокойно смотрел на него, будто бы и не собирался отвечать.

— Как пожелаете, — он на секунду замер, оценивая состояние Уилла перед тем, как продолжить. — Вы можете определить еще что-либо, используя эти фотографии?

Моргнув, Уилл снова взглянул на убитую девушку. Его руки чуть подрагивали, но он не чувствовал нервного напряжения, которое бы вызвало такую реакцию. Возможно, это был просто шок.

— Всё очень...знакомо. Не знаю, может, потому что мне кажется, что это сделал тот, кто посадил меня сюда. Всё абсолютно ясно, кроме того... зачем?  
Уилл поднял взгляд на Ганнибала, как будто у того были ответы.

— Зачем делать это? Я и так... заперт здесь, и, продолжая делать это, он ничего не сможет отнять у меня. Это просто... — он почувствовал, как глаза неприятно щиплет, но одёрнул себя, вспомнив тон Джека и его разочарованный взгляд.

— Это подло и по-детски, — заключил он, чувствуя какую-то обиду.

Ганнибал неровно выдохнул, привлекая внимание Уилла. Он видел, что психиатр поджал губы, а его дыхание стало не таким размеренным.

— Какими бы ни были причины того, как этот человек поступает с вами, жестоко или нет, я верю в то, что они направлены на благо. Вы снова вернулись в дело, расследуя преступление, составляя характеристику убийцы. Это помогает вам вернуться к тому, что вы привыкли делать, и осознать, кем вы являетесь.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Уилл. — Возможно.

— Вам становится легче, не так ли?

Он кивнул. Ему действительно становилось немного лучше, но не из-за того, что он ощутил особую связь с самим собой, составляя портрет преступника. Просто после визита Джека ему было приятно, что Ганнибала интересовало его мнение.

Он чувствовал себя нужным. Необходимым в том внешнем мире, до которого никак не мог дотянуться, сидя в этой коробке.

Ганнибал показал на фотографии.

— Вы чувствуете себя?

Уилл ощутил, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда он попытался заговорить.

— Мне казалось, вы сказали, что я не мог совершить это. Ни я, ни...

— Нет, Уилл, вы не поняли. Ощущаете ли вы себя здесь, сейчас? Когда смотрите на эти снимки, вы можете почувствовать связь с психикой убийцы, его мысли во время попыток выяснить мотивы, как вы делали это ранее?

Уилл нахмурился:  
— Нет, я могу _представить_. Я могу описать его, но я не чувствую его, — он потянулся за фотографиями снова. — Но это ведь хорошо? Я всегда приближался к ним слишком близко. Именно поэтому я мог быть обвинён в этом, именно поэтому все поверили, что я это сделал.

Ганнибал забрал у Уилла фотографии.

— Если вы верите, что это хорошо, то, возможно, так оно и есть. Пока что.

***

Уиллу не хотелось плакать. Он никогда не считал свои эмоции схожими с теми, которые испытываются нормальными людьми. Ему казалось, что его лицо выражает те чувства, которые совершенно не связаны с происходящим внутри, как будто бы он пытался в тот же момент сообразить, какой реакции от него требуют. Обычно чувства не были подобны тому, что происходило сейчас, они бурлили внутри, не пытаясь выйти наружу.

Странная пустота его камеры проникала внутрь Уилла, и он забился в самый угол комнаты, сдерживая то, что являлось вполне нормальным для его организма, когда он начинал испытывать эмоции.

Даже если он наверняка не знал, откуда они взялись.

***

Барни принёс ему письмо от Ганнибала на следующее утро после их сеанса. Психиатр приносил извинения и объяснял, что его несколько дней не будет в городе, потому что ему необходимо прочитать лекцию в университете по поводу одной из публикаций.

Он также писал, что заключил сделку с Чилтоном на запрет посещения Уилла на время его отсутствия. Это означала, что, возможно, пока что у Ганнибала более тесная связь с Чилтоном, чем Уилл мог подумать.

Уилла не должно было шокировать то, что вне этого места у Ганнибала также есть дела. Но это случилось.

Уилл знал, что для того, чтобы приходить в этот Ад каждый день, Ганнибалу пришлось хорошенько переделать свой график и переносить сеансы с пациентами. За прошлые две недели он много времени посвятил тому, чтобы приходить сюда и общаться с Уиллом. Возможно, удивление насчет того, что Ганнибал продолжал профессиональную деятельность, имело свои эгоистичные или, возможно, собственнические причины.

Он снова взглянул на слова, выведенные разборчивым и уверенным почерком. На бумаге не было линий, буквы были написаны с одинаковым нажимом пера, соразмерно, без тени выражения эмоций. Язык был таким, какой привык использовать Ганнибал, созданный профессионалом для того, чтобы быть формальным и информативным. Но Уилл продолжал держать его, как если бы это было «Письмо дорогому Джону» от давнего возлюбленного.

Как и требовалось, Чилтон не появлялся поблизости несколько дней с момента отъезда Ганнибала. Поэтому Уилл чувствовал себя относительно одиноко, а его регулярным собеседником был лишь Барни, когда приносил еду или отводил Уилла во двор для упражнений.

Уилл не знал, что произошло с той девушкой, и это было почти что пыткой для него. Нашла полиция больше оснований обвинить его в убийстве, или же у них был другой подозреваемый, которого нужно было опросить?

Он был бы рад, если бы Чилтон заявился сюда и рассказал, что происходит, но Ганнибал это предотвратил.

Уилл продолжал перечитывать короткое письмо. Он решил, что, возможно, решение Ганнибала было лучшим, так как у Чилтона не было возможности повлиять на него. Когда он не ощущал над собой преимущество управляющего больницы, Уилл чувствовал себя значительно лучше, особенно с тех пор, как начались его сеансы с Ганнибалом. Он не знал, как бы почувствовал себя, если бы пришлось встретиться с кем-то ещё.

Так что он спрятал письмо под подушку и закрыл глаза.

Он подождёт, пока Барни в очередной раз принесёт ему еду.

А после будет ждать, когда вернётся Ганнибал, потому что больше здесь делать нечего.

***

Кабинет Чилтона не изменился с тех пор, как он в последний раз был здесь, за исключением того, кто здесь находился. Уилл должен был признать, что Алана смотрелась здесь куда лучше Чилтона, сидя за столом и сложив свои руки в профессиональном жесте на деревянной столешнице.

Она смотрела на собственные переплетённые пальцы со странным выражением на лице: задумчиво и немного печально. Несмотря на то, что она точно не могла пропустить звон цепей, когда трое мужчин зашли в комнату, Алана не подняла взгляда до тех пор, пока Уилл не сел на стул напротив. Она вежливо поблагодарила охранников.

Уилл ожидал, что, как только Барни и не представившийся охранник исчезнут, Алана спросит его о самочувствии.

Но она продолжала молчать.

Прежде Уилл был бы рад побыть в тишине, но спустя несколько дней без разговоров с Ганнибалом, проведённые в прогулках по одному маршруту под присмотром Барни, ему казалось, что эта тишина скоро поглотит его.

Так что он прервал её, прежде чем она смогла сломать его.

— Как вы?

Она подняла взгляд и сухо произнесла:  
— Мне было трудно, — а после откинулась на спинку кресла и отодвинулась от стола, словно пытаясь оказаться подальше от Уилла. — Полагаю, у меня нет права жаловаться. Во всяком случае, вам.

— Мне всё равно, — попытался успокоить её Уилл.

— Мне не всё равно. Вы не заслужили... всего этого.

Хотя Уилл был согласен с её утверждением, он не чувствовал ту надежду, теплившуюся внутри, которая лишь усилилась, когда Ганнибал сказал те же слова.  
Он отыскал самый лучший не-вербальный ответ и просто пожал плечами.

— Мне жаль, Уилл, — продолжила она. — Я не знаю, что думать в связи с происходящим сейчас, но мне не стоит отрицать то, как я вас вижу.

Алана выпрямилась, немного отведя плечи назад. Уилл не был уверен в том, что именно она хотела сказать своими словами. Она была напряжена и старалась сохранить профессиональное расстояние между ними, закрывая глаза на их прошлое. Может быть, именно поэтому местом встречи был выбран кабинет Чилтона.

Может быть, она не хотела видеть его сквозь прутья решётки, но хотела, чтобы между ними была преграда, пусть это и будет чужой рабочий стол.

— А каким вы меня видите? — Уилл сглотнул.

Она подняла голову и на секунду отвела взгляд. Несмотря на то, что она отказалась свидетельствовать против него на суде, предположительно, из-за личного интереса, Уилл понимал, что знает, в чём её проблема. Было ясно, что она верила в то, что он убил, по крайней мере, Эбигейл, но всё ещё надеялась на то, что это энцефалит стал причиной убийств. Надеясь, что Уилл хотя бы не убивал никого в здравом уме.

Уиллу не стоило больше надеяться. Ни на что, по сути.

У него был Ганнибал, и каким-то образом он помогал, так что больше не нужно так стараться и надеяться.

— Здесь ты выглядишь потерянным, — ответила Алана, и её голос звучал так тихо, словно она не была уверена, что слова, которые хотела произнести, прозвучат так, как было необходимо. — Я вижу, что здесь у тебя нет целей. Ты привык помогать людям, плохим и хорошим, и не можешь быть собой, пока находишься здесь.

Она снова откинулась на спинку кресла, точно так же, как это делал Чилтон, положив локоть на стол.

— Ганнибал рассказал нам о твоих догадках по поводу нового убийства. Они звучат интересно.

— Джеку так не показалось.

Алана слабо улыбнулась.

— Ну, ты знаешь Джека. Он всегда ведёт себя так, словно его это не интересует, но на самом деле он всё запоминает и очень уважает твои наблюдения, — она немного расслабилась, а улыбка стала более искренней. — Ганнибал дал понять, что важно выслушивать и его, и тебя.

Уилл отвёл взгляд. Это ничего не значило, по сути, так как Ганнибала трудно не слушать. Это не значило что кто-либо, кроме того, что Ганнибала, питает к нему уважение.

Хотя, возможно, если бы они поняли, что Ганнибал по-прежнему ценит Уилла как человека, а не только как профайлера, они бы тоже решили пересмотреть своё отношение. Возможно, именно поэтому Алана сейчас находилась здесь, пытаясь получить от него официальную оценку всей собранной информации, а не только фотографий, принесённых Ганнибалом.

— Почему вы здесь?

Она пожала плечами:  
— Я знаю, что тебе не слишком приятно это слушать, но меня прислал Джек, — она показала папку, прежде чем оценивающе посмотреть на Уилла, ожидая реакции. — Он бы хотел услышать немного больше насчёт того, что ты думаешь.

Документы раскрывали преступление со всех сторон. Все подробности были расписаны чёрным по белому, с печатью ФБР на каждом листе. Он не упустил это, но приблизился и просмотрел несколько строк.

— Я рассказал Ганнибалу всё.

— Прочти это, Уилл.

Алана придвинула к нему бумаги, чтобы они оказались как можно ближе к рукам, соединённым цепью с лодыжками.

Это не было делом убитой девушки, это была просто коллекция преступлений, в которых обвиняли Уилла. Он безмолвно смотрел на текст в течение нескольких секунд, но ему не нужно было читать первую строчку, чтобы знать, что она гласит. Уиллу никогда не давали читать отчёты, но ему казалось, что он знает их наизусть.

— Что это?

— Мы хотим выслушать тебя. Твои предположения насчёт того, что тебя подставили. Расскажи мне об этом.

Уилл взглянул на неё. Она была очень осторожна со всем, что говорила ему, но это не мешало Уиллу видеть, что есть нечто более важное, чем просто просьба Джека расспросить его. Возможно, Ганнибал сказал ей что-то лично.

— Это из-за тела девочки или чего-то ещё?

Алана выглядела так, словно хотела бы отвернуться от его пристального взгляда. Уголки её губ дрогнули, но Уилл не мог бы точно определить, собиралась она улыбнуться или скривиться.

— Это немного другое, — ответила она. — Более или менее.

 

***

Ганнибал не вернулся в обещанный день. Он не отправил никакого письма, не извинился за своё отсутствие в нужный день, и Уилл старался не чувствовать себя брошенным. Он признавал, что это довольно грубо, и определённо не свойственно Ганнибалу.

Уилл принялся расхаживать у прозрачной стены, скользя пальцами по её поверхности. На стекле остались следы, а от долгого прикосновения кончики пальцев начало покалывать.

Какая-то часть его неустанно твердила, что он должен быть снаружи и делать хоть что-то, но он не знал, что именно. Он уже подумывал о том, что это пребывание в комнате для допросов вызвало подобное предчувствие. Возможно, было что-то важное, что он должен был делать вместо того, чтобы бродить по собственной камере.

Например, расследование убийства девушки.

Что-то явно происходило вне стен психиатрической лечебницы, что скрывали от него. Были какие-то важные детали насчёт мертвой девушки, о которых ему не сообщали, а значит, он как-то относится к этому.

Уиллу хотелось ударить кулаком по стене, но он понимал, что подобное поведение не слишком одобряли в психиатрических клиниках, вплоть до того, что могли поместить пациента в комнату с мягкими стенами.

Оно того не стоило, решил Уилл. Обивка будет слишком мягкой, это ему не нравилось.

Он снова осмотрел плексигласовую стену.

А после едва не отпрянул, когда в поле зрения вдруг появился Джек.

Уилл даже не услышал, как он приблизился, погружённый в собственные мысли, которые поражали его почти так же, как появление бывшего начальника. Уилл моргнул и, едва не споткнувшись, отступил от оказавшегося вдруг слишком близко человека по ту сторону стекла.

— Уилл.

— Джек, — он скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь не поморщиться. — Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит?

Джек сглотнул.

— Уилл... — он неловко отвёл взгляд от узника, так что Уилл уже приготовился к худшему. Не так просто заставить Джека чувствовать себя подобным образом.  
— С Беллой всё в порядке?

Джек поднял голову.

— Сейчас это тебя не касается, — он уставился на Уилла, будто пытаясь проанализировать его и дать ему оценку. — Мы официально открыли твоё дело. Алана передала мне твои утверждения и, оценив всё, мы не имеем больше причин верить в то, что ты убил Эбигейл Хоббс.

— Я слышал, Ганнибал передал тебе портрет убийцы, который я составил. Это значит, ты поверил мне?

— Нет, Уилл. Это значит, что мы нашли тело Эбигейл Хоббс.

***

Сидя в кабинете Чилтона, Уилл нервно покачивал ногой. Его доставили в пустой кабинет в сопровождении только Барни. Это значило, что, даже усомнившись в его виновности, его не захотели оставлять в комнате без присмотра.

Поэтому Барни стоял перед ним, спокойно осматривая комнату.

— Они что-нибудь сказали тебе?

Временный охранник взглянул на него и улыбнулся. Похоже, все знали, что Барни был единственным человеком, присутствие которого не удручало. Он был простым человеком, вызывающим если не доверие, то определённо положительное отношение и уважение со стороны Уилла.

— Нет, мистер Грэм.

Уилл кивнул.

— В любом случае, спасибо, Барни.

— Без проблем, мистер Грэм, — он положил ладонь на ручку стула, на котором сидел Уилл. Он не касался узника, но, пожалуй, ему и не нужно было этого делать, чтобы Уилл смотрел в его сторону.

— Я слышал, — продолжил он, — что они убирают в вашей комнате, пополняют запасы туалетной бумаги и вносят изменения в график работы охранников. Сейчас они ничего не рассказывают, но обычно такое происходит, когда пациент умирает.

Уилл поморщился.

Он ничего не слышал о том, что ФБР завело новое дело по убийству Эбигейл Хоббс. Джек спрашивал у него насчет того, когда они в последний раз виделись, какие отношения были между ними. Уилл уходил от ответа, хмурясь, когда Джек спрашивал, была ли между ними сексуальная связь.

Ему подобное даже в голову не приходило. Он не так много узнал о её теле из разговоров. Возможно, Джек хотел знать, припомнит ли Уилл что-нибудь, что можно было бы связать с тем, что уже было в отчёте следователя по убийствам. 

Ничего не было.

То, что Уилл когда-то сказал Ганнибалу, по-прежнему являлось правдой. Если его обвиняли только в смерти Эбигейл, он чувствовал свою вину. Хотя он был уверен в том, что не убивал никого больше, всегда были сомнения насчёт того, кто же убил Эбигейл. Уилл не мог даже предположить, кто бы мог желать навредить ей. К тому же, в ушах до сих пор неприятно звенело, а подсознание нашептывало ему, что есть кто-то, кто хотел уничтожить его, и что Уиллу стоит держаться от этого человека подальше.

Может быть, он надеялся, они поймали этого преступника. Может быть, именно поэтому они собирались выпустить Уилла.

Эта мысль поразила его самого своей абсурдностью. Уилл знал, что нет ни единого шанса на подобное везение, но всё же позволил себе минутную слабость, веря и радуясь, и улыбнулся. Он услышал, как дверь открылась, но продолжал сидеть, опустив голову, не слишком желая, чтобы тот, кто вошел, кем бы он ни был, увидел слабость и разочарование на его лице. Он дождался, пока вошедший обойдёт его и окажется по другую сторону от стола. После Уилл поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Чилтоном, который опускался в дорогое кресло.

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за ним, Барни, — произнёс Чилтон, отпустив охранника. 

Барни коротко ответил ему, прежде чем уйти, но не сказал ничего Уиллу. Он просто улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь и оставить этих двоих в чрезмерно роскошном кабинете.

— Полагаю, Джек сказал вам?

— Они нашли Эбигейл, — кивнул Уилл.

— Что ж, есть еще кое-что, помимо этого.

Чилтон самодовольно улыбнулся и принял свою обычную высокомерную позу, правда, на этот раз его тело двигалось куда более плавно, чем во время их прошлой встречи. Уилл впился ногтями в подлокотники. Чилтон нарочно не говорил о том, что произошло. Надежда, которая разлилась в груди приятным теплом, постепенно исчезала под чужим надменным взглядом. 

Заключенный мысленно выругал себя за то, что не может сохранять спокойствие, находясь лицом к лицу с кем-либо. Он должен был предполагать, что Чилтон не позволит ему такой вольности, как ощутить себя счастливым. И, по правде говоря, ему даже не стоило проявлять подобную слабость. Он никогда не был тем, кому удача падает на голову, и понимал, что доктор тоже прекрасно знает об этом.

— Что ещё?

Улыбка не сходила с лица Чилтона.

— Они нашли много интересного на теле бедной девочки. 

Уилл старался не злиться. У Чилтона не было права говорить о ней с подобным снисхождением в голосе. 

— Ясно, что кто бы ни убил её, он скрывал некую одержимость по отношению к ней. Предположения насчёт того, что вы были соучастником, просто нелепы, конечно, и мисс Блум выразила определенную заинтересованность в вашей сохранности.

Кивнув, Уилл почувствовал, как его резко спускают на землю. Пусть в ФБР его больше не считали убийцей, они всё ещё не нашли человека, который добился того, чтобы Уилла ложно обвинили в убийстве. А это означало, что где бы этот человек ни был, и он по-прежнему мог проникнуть в жизнь Уилла и заставить его поверить в то, что он способен на поступки, которых никогда бы не совершал.

Он не знал, хочет ли покинуть стены этой лечебницы, если это означало, что его жизнь и психика снова могут быть разрушены. В конце концов, здесь, пусть в комнатах с мягкими стенами, он будет в безопасности, и сможет не бояться того, кто снова может захотеть впиться в него своими когтями.

Возможно, он попадет в программу защиты свидетелей или что-то вроде того, и его отправят как можно дальше от остального мира. Уилл не знал, сможет ли выдержать это. Разве что, если его собакам позволят отправиться вместе с ним, но теперь он не будет наслаждаться одиночеством и изоляцией, как прежде.  
Просто не сможет.

Даже в лечебнице общение с Ганнибалом было возможностью хоть как-то скрасить день. Уилл ждал их встреч, а после, когда он оставался в камере наедине с собой, они становились причиной его размышлений. Он часто прокручивал в памяти сеансы, когда пытался уснуть. Особенно четко припоминая акцент Ганнибала и его изящную жестикуляцию во время разговора.

Он начал вспоминать свои сны, которые всегда были неясными и даже абсурдными. Изображения мертвых женщин проникали в его подсознание в куда меньшей степени, чем обычно, однако их образы были неизменны.

Ещё Уилл ощущал чьё-то неуловимое присутствие в каждом сне, неважно, где бы он не находился или в какую сторону не шёл, от этого нельзя было убежать. И только мягкий тихий голос Ганнибала, пронизывавший все сновидения, рассуждающий о случившемся преступлении, помогал мужчине ощутить себя в безопасности и отдалиться от этого странного зловещего присутствия.

— Куда они меня направят?

— Они долго обсуждали этот вопрос. Однако доктор Лектер выдвинул предположение, что ваш уход из моей, — Чилтон лениво окинул взглядом комнату, в которой они находились, — скромной больницы будет для вас слишком сильным потрясением. Возможно, из-за смены привычной среды.

— Меня не станут отправлять в другую больницу?

— Нет, — Чилтон улыбнулся, и Уилл не знал, радоваться этому или нет. — Вас поместят под личный присмотр психиатра.

 

***

Уилл мельком заметил, что погода в Балтиморе прежняя. Его одели обратно в те вещи, которые были на нём при аресте. Он помнил ощущение прикосновений рук Ганнибала. Он помогал Уиллу одеться, пока тот пребывал в состоянии немого шока.

После столь долгого пребывания в больнице, одетым в комбинезон, Уиллу было странно ощущать, что элементы одежды двигаются независимо друг от друга. Оказавшись на улице под тусклым светом солнца, он помедлил, чтобы одёрнуть футболку. После поправил очки на переносице — теперь казалось, что они больше никогда не станут такими привычными, как прежде, и будут лишь мешать.

Чилтон не видел, как он вышел на улицу, но Барни провёл его мимо комнаты охраны, где всё тоже изменилось. Уилл удивился тому, как расслабленно стали чувствовать себя охранники, поворачиваясь к нему боком или спиной, едва узнали, что он не убийца.

Как бы то ни было, до этого момента он даже представить не мог, как приятно будет чувствовать себя собой.

Старомодная машина, подъехавшая к воротам, выглядела определённо знакомой, но уже непривычной. Уилл не любил в ней ездить, потому что ему казалось, что он может нечаянно запачкать салон. Но теперь, когда эта машина обещала отвезти его в мир, где он сможет свободно жить и передвигаться, Уилл вдруг осознал, что едва ли не бежит в сторону железных ворот.

И, возможно, что куда более важно, в сторону человека, ожидавшего снаружи.

Ганнибал стоял, как и всегда, прямо. И хотя Уилл знал, что такая осанка результат усердной работы над собой, Ганнибал выглядел вполне естественно, словно и не напрягался. Он выглядел спокойным и полностью удовлетворенным с того самого момента, как заметил фигуру Уилла, направлявшуюся в его сторону.  
Бывший заключённый опустил взгляд, рассматривая свою обувь. Он замедлил шаг, хотя между ним и Ганнибалом было ещё несколько ярдов.

— Где вы были?

Уилл почувствовал раздражение из-за того, что именно эти слова сорвались с его губ первыми. Его обида на то, что Ганнибал несколько дней не появлялся без предупреждения и основания, стала лишь сильнее, когда Уилл увидел своего психиатра вне комнаты для сеансов, даже вне больницы.

И этот вопрос был единственным, который появился в голове Уилла, когда он увидел Лектера. Он даже удивился тому, насколько же на самом деле его терзал этот вопрос, раз он стал первым, что Уилл произнес.

— Я помогал в расследовании, — Ганнибал открыл пассажирскую дверцу, — и обустраивал место для вас.

— Я остаюсь с вами?

Улыбка Ганнибала стала чуть мягче.

— Да, Уилл. Я уже перевёз всё ваше имущество в свой дом — как вещи, так и собак. У вас будет всё необходимое и даже больше.

Уилл осознал, что не в состоянии сказать хоть что-нибудь, так что он просто рухнул на пассажирское сидение, как марионетка, которой обрезали нити.  
Пока Ганнибал обходил машину, Уилл краем глаза наблюдал за движениями его гибкой фигуры. Бывший заключенный не знал, какая сила скрывается под сшитым на заказ костюмом, но он не сомневался в том, что Ганнибал сумеет уничтожить любого, кто попытается снова добраться до него.

Уилл знал, что его разум, возможно, недостаточно силён, чтобы сопротивляться манипуляциям человека, убившего Эбигейл. Зато он был уверен в том, что Ганнибал сможет быть сильным за них обоих.

Когда Ганнибал утроился на в водительском кресле , Уилл взглянул на изящную кисть доктора, лежащую на рычаге переключения передач, неспешно сдвигая его, чтобы машина тронулась.

— Вы выглядите ужасно недокормленным, Уилл. Полагаю, ранний завтрак вам просто необходим.

Подумав о еде, приготовленной Ганнибалом, Уилл улыбнулся.

Он смотрел на Лектера, сидевшего рядом с ним. Уилл знал, что пока он рядом с Ганнибалом, убийца, зарезавший Эбигейл и одержимый безумием Уилла, не сможет добраться до него.

— Было бы чудесно. И спасибо вам за это, — он сделал неопределённый жест, а после улыбнулся, не в силах сдержать чувства, — за всё.

Ладонь Ганнибала отпустила рычаг, и Уилл почувствовал, как она сжимает его плечо.

— Верьте мне, Уилл, когда я говорю, что мне это в радость.

Мужчина кивнул и взглянул на свои сложенные руки, прежде чем одна из них поднялась и накрыла пальцы Ганнибала, лежащие на противоположенном плече.

— Можете отвезти меня к себе?

— Это и ваш дом, Уилл. Теперь это _наш_ дом.

Уилл кивнул и закрыл глаза, скрывая свои чувства.

— Я позабочусь о вас, Уилл, — рука Ганнибала сжала его плечо. — Я обещаю вам.


End file.
